Because it is not practical, and may be impossible, to repair components of a satellite payload that is in orbit, payloads and payload components are thoroughly tested and verified prior to the launch of the satellite. A typical verification process for a satellite payload is expensive and time consuming. To ensure the testing environment is as similar to the orbit environment as possible, satellite payloads are tested in a vacuum chamber. The testing equipment used to test the payload is typically located outside of the vacuum chamber. Because the testing equipment is relatively remote from the payload, lengthy cabling and an elaborate thermal maintenance system are used to connect the testing equipment to the satellite payload. This testing configuration introduces measurement uncertainty, which is currently addressed by using even more testing equipment to verify results found using a first set of testing equipment. It may take weeks to set up and configure this costly test equipment. Because such equipment and testing environments are likely limited in number, there may be satellites awaiting testing as others are undergoing testing, slowing down deployment and production. As will be appreciated, this manner of satellite payload testing is inefficient, expensive, and time consuming.